berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Void
(1997 Anime) (Movie) |english voice= Jon Avner |gender= Male |age=~1,080 |eyes=None (Sewn Shut) |hair= None (Brain) |status= Alive |affiliation= Idea of Evil God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= Leader of the God Hand |previous occupation= |relatives= |type= |abilities= |image gallery= Yes |species = God Hand Human (formerly)}} is the leader of the God Hand and is the oldest of the group, serving as a major antagonist in the Berserk series. A mysterious figure linked to Skull Knight's past, he is instrumental in both corrupting Griffith and presumably the other members of the God Hand after him. Appearance Void's cloak and body are distorted, with a high, pointed collar around his neck. His most prominent feature is his large, exposed brain. His eyes are stitched shut and his lips peeled back. Also, notably, he has six fingers on each hand. Personality Void is very philosophical, far more than his demonic cohorts. His manner of speech is far more formal and dated than the other members of the God Hand, a testament to his superior age and wisdom. His primary focus is on the flow of causality and its inevitability. The Skull Knight describes him as "preaching" the inevitability of causality. Void is always calm and collected, never showing emotion even when things don't go according to his plans or defy the "will of causality". He is also the most polite member of the God Hand, addressing the Band of the Hawk as honored guests rather than treating them as mere sacrifices like the other Apostles during the Eclipse. Void, despite all of this, is shown to be incredibly manipulative. He uses memories from Griffith's past in order to convince him to not only sacrifice his men, but that his men would gladly accept this fate to further his own goals. He also uses Griffith's anger and jealousy towards Guts to his advantage, solidifying Guts as the sole obstacle in the path towards Griffith's potential future. It can also be assumed that he coerced the other members of the God Hand preceding Griffith into making the same deal; sacrificing something they valued to become greater beings. Abilities and Skills Being the oldest and most powerful of the God Hand, Void has a number of supernatural powers. Spatial Manipulation: The first of these abilities is his semi-corporeal form, with conventional weapons passing through him, although he can be harmed by supernatural weapons like the Skull Knight's Sword of Thorns. To prevent this, Void can defend himself by bending space, once creating a spacial rift to redirect the Skull Knight's own attack back at him. Astral Plane Manipulation: Void is capable of manipulating a person's consciousness, as shown when he and Ubik bring Griffith back into his past by showing him his memories. Causality Manipulation: Void can see the design of Causality, but only to an extent that barely borders omniscience. This enables him to foresee almost any possibility and influence the course of events to ensure one possibility becomes a reality. Corporealization: He and the rest of the senior God Hand manifest rudimentary bodies from the restless spirits running amok in the city during Griffith's revival in the corporeal realm. Brand of Sacrifice: Void is the only member of the God Hand to administer the Brand of Sacrifice, marking the soul of the inflicted with a brand that compels all manner of fell creature to kill them. This ability is usually used as a means to sire an Apostle from a tortured soul who has acquired a Behelit, the transformed being normally killing the branded person they have sacrificed to obtain this power. It can be assumed that only Void can remove the Brand. History Background At some point in the distant past, Void is believed to have lived as a human during the time of Gaiseric. According to legend within the Holy See Religious Order, Gaiseric's city was destroyed when a holy man he had imprisoned within the Tower of Conviction prayed for God's wrath upon the warlord. Though it is unknown if he originally was Gaiseric himself or the holy man, Void came into being and made an enemy out of the Skull Knight. It can be assumed that as the centuries past, acting in the Idea of Evil's interests, Void seduced countless humans into becoming Apostles while recruiting three with Crimson Behelits into members of the God Hand. Golden Age Arc Void, alongside the other God Hand members, first make themselves known to Griffith while we is imprisoned in the Tower of Rebirth. Appearing in Griffith's vision, Void refers to Griffith as his "kinsman" and "king of longing" while telling him that they will soon meet at the appointed time and place: the upcoming Eclipse. Once the guest of honor and his sacrifices appear in the Interstice, the other God Hand reveal themselves and, after Ubik reminds the human of who he is, Void convinces Griffith to accept his destiny by offering him ebony wings to ensure his dream for a kingdom. Griffith accepts and Void proceeds to brand all members of the Band of the Hawk present. After Griffith's transition into Femto is complete with the deaths of all but Guts and Casca, the Skull Knight intervenes and spirits them back to their reality after a brief clash with Void. While the other senior God Hand members ask him if he foresaw the turn of events, Void considers it to be nothing as the Age of Darkness that the Holy See scripture foretold has begun. Black Swordsman Arc Two years after last seeing Guts, Void and the rest of the God Hand appear before him after he fatally wounds the Count and the Apostle summons them to be given new life. Despite Griffith being occupied easily overpowering a revenge-driven Guts, Void reminds the neophyte that they have business with the Count first. After the Interstice linking the physical world and the Abyss subsides the God Hand return to their realm. Conviction Arc During the Incarnation Ceremony at St. Albion, Void and the rest of the senior God Hand members make themselves known to Guts when they manifest rudimentary bodies from the restless spirits running amok in the city. After an attempt to strike down Void, realizing he and the others are not fully in the physical realm, Guts decides to focus back on saving Casca from the mob who are intent on burning her at the stake. While the Incarnation Ceremony goes as planned with Griffith fully reconstituted, the process separates the senior God Hand members across different layers of the Astral Plane until the World Transformation. Trivia *In both anime adaptations of the series, Void serves as the series narrator. *Void's oversized, exposed brain and skeletal face are reminiscent of the evil Martians from Mars Attacks! In addition, he is also reminiscent of Mother Brain from the Metroid franchise and Skullhedface from the GWAR mythos. * While the story of how he and the Skull Knight came to be is not fully known, Void is speculated to have become the first God Hand member to be created at the end of the reign of Gaiseric. According to legend, a "holy man" who Gaiseric had imprisoned prayed for divine judgement and was visited by angels that granted his wish. Gaiseric's kingdom was utterly destroyed as a result, with its populace made into sacrificial offerings for Void's transcendence. It is also speculated that he was the first God Hand member and, as such, oversaw the next three Eclipses along with each God Hand member he recruited from the previous Eclipse. **If this is to be believed, with the Crimson Behelit only activating every 216 years, that would make Void at least 1,080 years old. *It is heavily implied that Void will play a larger role in the future of Berserk, When asked about the ultimate goal of the God Hand in an interview Miura published for the Berserk Illustrations File, Miura stated that it was too early to reveal the goal of the God Hand but gave a potential hint to speculate over " The key word is Void" Quotes Site Navigation Category:Apostle Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:God Hand Category:Living Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Black Swordsman Characters Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters